halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xx-Mortis-xX/Titus-1440
for a list of numbers already in use. *Alternatively, you could make Titus a Class II SPARTAN II. There's not too much information about them aside from being a group of SPARTAN-II's trained up in the 2530s, which makes them a somewhat popular choice for fanon characters. We don't really know how high their tags go, but anything between 151-500 could work. *'First Sergeant' is a rank within the UNSC Army. As Spartans were part of the Navy during the war, Titus would have held an enlisted Naval rank, likely between Petty Officer Second Class and Chief Petty Officer. *I know that redacting things tends to make pages look like some kind of classified military dossier, but I've always considered fanon pages to be the unclassified version of whatever exists in-universe. As such, list his birthdate as some time in 2511 if he's a Class I SPARTAN-II or around 2531 if he's a Class II. *I'd tone down the remarks about Titus being 'extremely mentally ill'. While a lot of Spartans have pretty deep problems when it comes to things like socialising, over-aggression and so on, they are soldiers first and foremost and if they're clearly insane then they'll end up being discharged. Spartans do likely get a little more leeway than regular troops when it comes to this sort of thing, but there's a fine line between someone whose aggression can go too far (Emile-A239 is a good example) and a sadistic nutcase. Roughing up Innies is one thing, ripping their heads off and firing upon incapacitated enemies with a shotgun is another (and a war crime!). *Titus is 6'7, and likely even bigger in armour (Assuming you've just listed his regular body height in the infobox). He's not going to be able to fit any clothing or camo over his suit as a disguise since he'd stick out like a sore thumb anyway. Generally speaking, Spartans can infiltrate enemy territory well enough in their MJOLNIR armour, since it gives them more of an edge than a disguise ever could. *There's no way that Titus could have participated in Operation: UPPER CUT, since it was a pretty desperate operation meant to take out the Long Night of Solace using the few orbital resources the UNSC had available at the time. If another Spartan were present, they would've been sent in alongside Noble Team to secure the Ardent Prayer. *If Titus were killed during the Battle of Aszod, then his date of death would've likely been on August 30th, 2552 since the page seems to imply that he was one of the found in the Lone Wolf level. *I get that it's a reference to his armour (and Simo Häyhä), but why would the Covenant acknowledge a single Spartan as 'White Death' when they regarded all Spartans as 'Demons' regardless of what they looked like, especially when Covenant survivors from Spartan engagements were so rare? This is honestly just a minor quibble though. *Aside from the canonical issues, I'd recommend giving the article a once-over to check for randomly capitalised words and run-on sentences. Breaking up some of your longer sections into paragraphs will make the page look much nicer as well. That's about it for now. If you want to discuss things further then please leave a message here, on my talk page, or head to our site's Discord channel if you want to chat about your character. If this seems like a lot to do, don't be disheartened as it'll really make your character better in the long run. Just fix things up within two weeks or the page will be namespaced. Thanks! }}